fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bellatrix
Bellatrix '- czarodziejka mroku oraz cieni. Pochodzi z planety Tenebris, której jest Wróżką Strażniczką. Jest także jedyną przedstawicielką tej planety w Alfei, bowiem jako jedyna mroczna czarodziejka w historii odważyła się złamać zasady i opuścić Tenebris, aby poznać większą część Magicznego Wymiaru, tym samym narażając się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwa ze świata zewnętrznego. Po ucieczce ze swojej planety, rozpoczęła naukę w Chmurnej Wieży, jednak już od pierwszych chwil spędzonych w tej szkole, nie czuła się w niej zbyt komfortowo. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest taka jak inne czarownice, jednak nie miała pojęcia czy zostałaby zaakceptowana w Alfei. Postanowiła więc wybrać mniejsze zło, tak przynajmniej sądziła gdy składała papiery do Chmurnej Wieży. Czarownice wykorzystały ją do swoich niecnych celów i miała im służyć jako szpieg. Jednak, gdy zobaczyła jak bardzo przyjacielskie i pomocne są czarodziejki, postanowiła zerwać umowę z wiedźmami i rozpocząć naukę w Alfei. Tak jak inne czarodziejki ze swojej planety, Bella zawsze nosi przy sobie wisiorek z granatowym, magicznym kryształem, który stanowi dla niej źródło energii życiowej. Ma wiele pasji, zaliczają się do nich m.in. horrory, psychologia oraz zielarstwo. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to szafir, zaś kwiat - orlik czarny. Osobowość Bellatrix jest dziewczyną niebywale tajemniczą, rzadko kiedy mówi na temat swojej osoby, przez co trudno ją rozgryźć. Zgrywa nieprzystępną, żyje w świadomości, że to uchroni ją przed wszelkimi nieprzyjemnościami powiązanymi z otoczeniem. Bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych uczniów, stara się do każdego podchodzić z dystansem i tylko nieliczni zdołali zdobyć jej zaufanie na tyle, aby mogła ich nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Musi kogoś bardzo dobrze poznać, aby mieć pewność, że może mu się zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, czy sekretów. Jest małomówna, z reguły nie bierze udziału w konwersacjach, a jedynie stoi na uboczu i przysłuchuje się rozmowom innych, przez co dość często zostaje jej mylnie przypięta łatka nieśmiałej. Cechuje ją duża tolerancja w stosunku do związków homoseksualnych, odmiennych wyznań, czy innych tematów tabu. Mimo tego, że dysponuje tak potężną mocą, jak widzenie ludzkich aur, woli być jedynie bierną obserwatorką, niżeli wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy. W odróżnieniu od większości uczennic Alfei, jest typową łamaczką serc. Nie interesuje się romansami, a wszelkie wątki romantyczne to nie jej bajka. W dodatku, jeszcze nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Ponadto, dopóki nie uciekła ze swojej rodzinnej planety, nigdy żadnego nie widziała, bowiem tam - na Tenebris, każdego męskiego potomka zabijano, co uniemożliwiało rozwinięcie życia na planecie. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Alfei, miała już wielu amantów. Wśród specjalistów z Czerwonej Fontanny uchodzi za piękną i atrakcyjną, ale... ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaloty zwyczajnie odrzuca i nikomu nie pozwala do siebie zbliżyć. Mimo to, zalotników nie ubywa, a jej rówieśniczki wprost zielenieją z zazdrości. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łamie uczucia innych, ale nie chce nikomu robić złudnych nadziei. Ponadto, niektóre dziewczyny dogryzają jej z powodu braku partnera i niekiedy spekulują oraz roznoszą mylne plotki na temat jej orientacji. Sama uważa, że miłość to coś pięknego i nie powinna w tym wieku decydować o takich sprawach, twierdzi, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa na związek. Mimo to, w głębi serca marzy o spotkaniu osoby, która będzie dawała jej radość, a także nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Jako uczennica Chmurnej Wieży spełniała się... średnio. Nie przykładała zbyt dużej uwagi do nauki, starała się zapamiętywać na bieżąco wiedzę z lekcji, aby mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu, a jeśli coś jej nie wchodziło do głowy to robiła z tego ściągi, co dość często jej się zdarzało. Była usatysfakcjonowana swoimi ocenami i szczerze wątpiła w to, że zajęcia pozalekcyjne, czy korepetycje z przedmiotów, z którymi sobie nie radzi na coś się zdadzą. Dodatkowo, jej ocena z zachowania była obniżona, z powodu dość częstego wychodzenia ze szkoły, nie podając większego wytłumaczenia, bądź uzasadnienia. Bywała wybuchowa i nerwowa. Najczęściej wybuchała w sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nie dawał jej spokoju, albo członkowie szkolnego samorządu uczniowskiego, czy też uczennice z jej klasy zamierzały zaangażować ją w jakiś szkolny projekt, czy przedsięwzięcie, aby wyręczyć się jej zdolnościami. Nie jest jedną z osób, które wychodzą jako pierwsze przed szereg i zgłaszają się do robienia dodatkowych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, trzyma się na uboczu i stara nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami, w obawie, że mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Między innymi tym odróżniała się od innych czarownic - zwyczajnie nie była zafascynowana tajnikami czarnej magii, której usilnie próbowano jej tam nauczyć. Po opuszczeniu Chmurnej Wieży, stara się być jak najlepszą wersją siebie, a także lepszą uczennicą, co dostrzegają nauczyciele Alfei i biorą pod uwagę jej starania. Nabrała ogłady i stała się zwyczajnie lepszą, bardziej ciepłą osobą. Bellatrix ma dość specyficzne poczucie humoru. Jej ironiczne wypowiedzi często są niezrozumiałe przez innych. Dziewczyna, w głębi serca jest bardzo uczuciowa i pamiętliwa. Wzrusza się na samą myśl o minionych wydarzeniach, do których dość często wraca. Wprawia to ją w uczucie nostalgii i zadumy. Zastanawia się nad przeszłością i stara się wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, aby nie popełniać tych samych błędów po raz drugi. Wygląd Bellatrix jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o bardzo bladej, niemal białej karnacji, tak jak większość mieszkanek jej rodzinnej planety. Jej sylwetka jest smukła i wysportowana. Jej włosy są postrzępione, w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Tęczówki zaś są w kolorze przydymionego błękitu, lekko popadającego w szary. Brwi dziewczyny są naturalnie brązowe i cienkie. Jej usta są małe i wąskie, często podkreśla je pomadkami w chłodnych, nietypowych kolorach. Powieki zazwyczaj ozdabia w ten sposób, aby kolorystycznie stanowiły spójną całość razem z resztą jej stylizacji. Zazwyczaj stawia na mocniejszy pigment w załamaniu powieki i wyraźną, czarną kreskę na górnej powiece, maluje również dolne powieki, aby tym samym optycznie zmniejszyć oko i nadać swojemu wizerunkowi nieco mroczniejszy klimat. Relacje 'Rodzice Bellatrix jest córką obecnej przywódczyni Tenebris, Venom,co czyni ją księżniczką lecz zgodnie z tradycją nie następczynią tronu. Dziewczyna nie zna swojego ojca. Z mamą ma dobre relacje, jednak nigdy nie były ze sobą szczególnie blisko. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna ma trzy ciotki o imionach Winifred, Sarah oraz Mary. W dzieciństwie często zostawała pod ich opieką i to one były dla niej oparciem i pocieszały kiedy była smutna. Do dzisiaj tak jest. Często piszą do siebie listy. 'Przyjaciele' Bellatrix ani w Chmurnej wierzy ani w Alfei jeszcze nie znalazła przyjaciół. Niezbyt przejmuje się tym faktem, w końcu na wszystko przyjdzie czas a ona ma naukę na głowie. Wbrew pozorom zależy jej na dobrych ocenach. 'Miłość' Bellatrix należy do dziewczyn których serce jest naprawdę ciężko zdobyć. Na Tenebris mieszkają same kobiety co sprawiło że chłopcy to dla niej kompletnie inny "gatunek". Dziewczyna nigdy nie była.zakochana ani nawet zauroczona. 'Wrogowie' Bellatrix stara się nie robić sobie wrogów, uważa że nie jest to wymóg by mieć nieprzyjaciół. Wie jednak że w Alfei niektóre uczennice patrzą na nią krzywym okiem z powodu jej stylu ubioru czy magii jakiej używa, takie osoby po prostu olewa. 'Pupile' Salem - czarny sfinks kanadyjski, dziewczyna przygarnęła go gdy była jeszcze małą czarodziejką, błąkał się samotnie po ulicy, a ta postanowiła się nim zaopiekować. Od tamtej pory są prawie nierozłączni. 'Pixie' Bliźniacza czarodziejka Bellatrix na tą chwilę jest nieznana. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Widzenie aur' - Dziewczyna widzi aury innych osób. Pozwala jej to wyczuć ich emocje czy też intencje. Czasem wolałaby nie mieć takowej zdolności ponieważ zdarza się że przeraża ją to co widzi. *'Czytanie w myślach' - Bella potrafi czytać w myślach i przestać jeśli zechce. Problem w tym że kosztuje ją to dużo energii i działa jedynie na jedną osobę naraz. *'Mroczna magia' - Bella w swoich zaklęciach wykorzystuje magię cieni jednak nie czyni zła. Pragnie udowodnić innym że mrok i zło to nie to samo poza tym od dziecka ma do tego dryg. *'"Taniec z cieniami"' - Bellatrix ma zdolności do wpływania na cienie, odrywania ich od żywych osób czy przedmiotów i manipulacji nimi. 'Słabości' *'Ostre światło' - ponieważ Bella od urodzenia żyła na planecie gdzie nie ma mocnego światła jest na nie bardzo wrażliwa. Zainteresowania 'Psychologia' Bellatrix od małego bardzo ciekawiły skrywane tajemnice ludzkiego umysłu. Uwielbiała zagłębiać się w księgi poświęcone tej tematyce. Chciała się dowiedzieć co takiego kieruje człowiekiem i dlaczego akurat w taki sposób postępują inni ludzie. Dzięki swojej mocy, jaką jest widzenie aur, może bez problemu dowiedzieć się jakie są prawdziwe intencje drugiego człowieka. Mimo to, nie afiszuje się z tą umiejętnością zbyt często, bowiem nie jest na tyle śmiałą osobą, aby wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy. Potrafi zajrzeć w głąb umysłu i niekiedy też nim kierować, jednak to wymaga od niej całkowitej koncentracji i skupienia. Z czasem, nauczyła się także czytać w myślach zwierząt, z którymi jest o tyle trudniej, że w odróżnieniu od człowieka - nie mogą nic powiedzieć. Poza psychologią, oraz zoopsycholgią, Bellatrix jest zafascynowana dziedziną parapsychologii, która bada rzekome zjawiska paranormalne oraz psychiczne, wywołane przez siły, zdające się posiadać charakter inteligentny lub przez nieznane moce utajone w umyśle ludzkim. Bardzo dużo czyta na ten temat, sięga do starych ksiąg i uczy się zaklęć, które pozwoliłyby doskonalić jej swoje umiejętności. 'Zielarstwo' Zielarstwo to była jedna z nielicznych dziedzin, którą Bellatrix zainteresowała się jeszcze gdy mieszkała na swojej rodzinnej planecie - Tenebris. Ze względu na brak jakichkolwiek warunków do uprawiania roślin na Tenebris, a także ze względu na małą ilość książek poświęconej tej tematyce, musiała we własnym zakresie zdobyć wiedzę na temat zielarstwa, a także roślin leczniczych. Miała jeszcze bardziej utrudnione zadanie, ze względu na to, że była czarodziejką mroku, a za pomocą swojej magii mroku oraz cieni, niewiele by zdziałała. Mimo wszystko, nie poddała się. Dzięki metodzie prób i błędów, obserwowała reakcje oraz zachowania roślin. Do dziś bardzo fascynuje ją zielarstwo, a odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Alfei - ma jeszcze więcej możliwości. 'Horrory' W odróżnieniu od znacznej większości czarodziejek, horrory nie robią na Belli zbyt dużego wrażenia. Wręcz bardzo lubi je oglądać, często też sięga po książki o podobnej tematyce. Lubi odczuwać niepokój podczas ich oglądania, bądź czytania. Zdarza jej się przewidywać następne zdarzenia, lub zakończenie historii, co poniekąd wiąże się z jej psychologicznymi mocami. Większą przyjemność sprawia jej oglądanie filmów z tego gatunku, bowiem ta odmiana fantastyki polega na budowaniu świata przedstawionego na wzór rzeczywistości i praw nią rządzących po to, aby wprowadzić w jego obręb zjawiska kwestionujące te prawa i nie dające się wytłumaczyć bez odwoływania się do zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych, które bardzo ją fascynują. Jeśli chodzi o tytuły, które lubi to jest ich bardzo wiele, lecz najchętniej powraca do klasyków, takich jak Upiór w operze, czy Dzwonnik z Notre Dame. 'Litoterapia - leczenie kamieniami szlachetnymi' Matka dziewczyny zaszczepiła w Bellatrix pasję do zgłębiania magii minerałów. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' 31 października *'Magiczny znak:' Salamandra *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' Kot, sfinks kanadyjski imieniem Salem. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' ~ orzeszki pinii. *'Ulubiony kolor:' Czarny, szary, srebrny oraz granatowy. *'Hobby:' Pscyhologia, zielarstwo oraz filmy, a zwłaszcza horrory, a także książki o podobnej tematyce. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' ~ koty. *'Idealny chłopak:' ~ brak informacji. *'Ulubione dzieła literackie:' "Upiór w operze", "Dzwonnik z Notre Dame". *'Nienawidzi:' - natarczywych osób, "chodzących encyklopedii", uprzedzeń, ostrego światła, zapachu cynamonu. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Muzyka klasyczna, a także musicalowa. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po dość mrocznym wyglądzie, jak na czarodziejkę i uczennicę Alfei. #Po charakterystycznym, kokosowym zapachu jej perfum. #Po śnieżnobiałych i równych zębach. #Po amulecie z granatowym kryształem, który ma zawsze przy sobie, i to z niego czerpie energię życiową oraz siły witalne. Miejsce pochodzenia Tenebris (z łac. mrok) - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, leżąca najdalej od Solarii, a co za tym idzie - światło prawie wcale do niej nie dociera i panuje na niej wieczny mrok. Znaczną większość mieszkańców stanowią kobiety i dziewczęta, a wiele z nich nigdy nie widziało żadnego chłopaka. Mówi się, że każdego męskiego potomka zabijano, bądź uznawano za intruza. Na Tenebris, prawie przez cały rok pada deszcz - nigdy nie świeci słońce, a jeśli już - jest przykryte ciemnymi chmurami. Czarodziejki z planety mroku są już na tyle przyzwyczajone do takiego stanu rzeczy, że przebywanie na słońcu w niektórych przypadkach może być dla nich bardzo szkodliwe. Za kanon piękna na planecie Tenebris uznaje się smukłą kobietę o niebywale jasnej, porcelanowej karnacji. Nad ziemią wiecznie unosi się mgła. Mieszkańcy planety są bardzo wyczuleni na wszelkie bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego, a także na turystów, dlatego wstęp na tę planetę mają wyłącznie czarodziejki i czarownice do tego powołane. Ze względu na brak dostępu do światła słonecznego, a także słabą odporność na jego oddziaływania, na tej planecie energię życiową i siły witalne czerpie się z magicznych kryształów, każdy przy narodzinach otrzymuje własny kryształ, który powinien być cały czas przy swoim właścicielu. Co ciekawe, czarodziejki z planety Tenebris nie mogą przebywać wśród czarodziejek z Solarii, bowiem może dojść do katastrofy, między innymi dlatego, że obie planety leżą bardzo daleko od siebie, w Magicznym Wymiarze jest zachowana równowaga. Legenda głosi, że wszystkie czarodziejki są zrodzone ze światła, a ich magia pochodzi od Iskry, Iskry Światła. Światło to jest bardzo trudne do zniszczenia, ale nie jest to niemożliwe. W momencie, gdy czarodziejka doświadcza przytłaczającej ilości negatywnych zdarzeń i uczuć, ta część Iskry Światła wewnątrz niej zamienia się w Iskrę Mroku, zazwyczaj można temu zaradzić, eliminując negatywne myśli i emocje, jednak zdarzają się przypadki, w których nie można nic zdziałać. Istnieje znaczna różnica między czarodziejką, która zbacza ze swojej ścieżki i popełnia błędy, a mroczną czarodziejką. Aby stać się mroczną czarodziejką, należy dopuścić się iście haniebnych czynów, przynajmniej tak było kiedyś, ale po tym jak Królowa Potępionych, Eclipsa, poprowadziła krucjatę przeciwko Kompanii Światła i została zamknięta w Pierścieniu Miecza, jej sprzymierzeńcy zostali wygnani do wymiaru Omega, do miejsca, w którym magia światła nie istnieje. Jednak mroczne czarodziejki nie były na tyle złe, aby zamykać je w wymiarze Omega. Postanowiono więc odesłać je na odległą, niezamieszkałą dotychczas planetę - Tenebris. Mogły wieść na niej spokojne życie, pod warunkiem, że nigdy jej nie opuszczą. Obecnie, mroczną czarodziejką można stać się, rodząc się w ciemności i wychowując w ciemności. Ciekawostki *Postać została adoptowana od Amity.Galii. Amity jest autorką designu oraz tekstu na stronie jak i planety Tenebris i Mrocznych czarodziejek. *Urodziła się w nocy z 31 października na 1 listopada, wtedy na planecie Tenebris odbywa się Noc Walpurgii. *Jej imię, w języku łacińskim oznacza "kobieta wojownik". Jest to również nazwa gwiazdy, która tworzy lewe ramię konstelacji Oriona. **Najczęściej skraca je do Bella, tak też się podpisuje i wszyscy zwracają się do niej w ten sposób. **Owe imię zostało zaczerpnięte od głównej bohaterki sagi Zmierzch. *Bella nie lubi być nazywana "Mroczną czarodziejką", uważa że ten termin źle się kojarzy. *Jest nocnym markiem, każdej nocy kładzie się o późnych godzinach i wstaje w okolicach południa. Jednak nie wysypia się za dobrze, odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Alfei. Nie miała tego problemu, kiedy jeszcze mieszkała na planecie Tenebris, bowiem nie chodziła do szkoły. *Ma słabość do srebra. *Jest uzależniona od kawy i zawartej w niej kofeiny. *Często zapala w swoim pokoju różne kadzidełka, czy woski. *Najczęściej maluje paznokcie matowym, czarnym lakierem. *Nosiła w dzieciństwie aparat na zęby, dzięki czemu są teraz idealnie równe. Bardzo dba o ich wygląd, ponieważ sama zwraca na nie uwagę w pierwszej kolejności u rozmówcy. *Uwielbia popcorn ze słonym karmelem. *Często dokleja rzęsy. *Nie przepada za słodyczami, zdecydowanie częściej sięga po słone przekąski. *Imiona jej ciotek nawiązują do imion głównych bohaterek filmu "Hocus Pocus" w reżyserii Kenny'ego Ortegi. Od autorek Galeria Bellatrix portret w kolorze.jpg Od innych Bellatrix transformation by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bellatrix Charmix by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bellatrix Charmix artefacts by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bella Charmix projekt by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bellatrix ID by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bella ID by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bella kreator by A.G.png|By Amity Bella moodboard by AG.png|By Amity Bellatrix projekty 2 by A.G.jpg|By Amity Bellatrix projekty 1 by A.G.jpg|By Amity Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi adoptuje Belle od Amity i zastrzega sobie pracę w wykonaniu Amity.Gali oraz swojego autorstwa. Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Tenebris Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija